Last of Lorien
by pynkrayne
Summary: HaldirOC Silly idea I had about them being some of the last elves on Middle Earth... INTRODUCTION UP


Disclaimer: I don't own it.   
  
(A/N)- This is an introduction. Perhaps I will post more perhaps not. Let me know.  
  
Teika lay on her back in her room, staring at the ceiling. She felt claustrophobic cooped up in this small space, but Father had forbidden it. She had been caught straying towards the borders of Lorien and promptly shut up in her room once more.   
  
Why couldn't they understand how much she wanted to feel direct sunlight on her face, feel a fresh breeze on her face, touch the long grass swaying in that perfect summer wind?   
  
Teika recalled perfectly her father's long lecture on the dangers of the world outside. It wasn't safe. It wasn't proper. Wasn't this wasn't that…she could say she never had heard such a negative speech, but this was hardly a rare occurance.   
  
Mother had long since given up trying to curb young Teika's enthusiasm for exploration. It was too heart wrenching to keep her daughter inside against her will. Vague memories of early childhood drifted through Teika's mind.   
  
It just wasn't fair. Why Father himself had been beyond the edge before. As if bidden by thought, Father opened the door and stepped into her room. Teika sat up with her legs off the bed and crossed at the ankle. Father moved to sit beside her.  
  
She lowered her eyes to some imaginary stain on the rug, trying to hide her watering eyes. The tears threatened to spill over, but Teika blinked them back, shielding her pale blue eyes from the world.  
  
Father hugged her to him and spoke softly.  
  
"Tis for your own good, my child. This world has become increasingly dangerous and you are far too precious to lose."  
  
Teika twisted her torso and threw her arms around Father, a small sob finding its way out.   
  
It did make sense after all, although she was not willing to give up so easily.  
  
"But isn't there any way? Any way at all?"  
  
She pulled out of his embrace, hope shining in her eyes. Teika could see the concern in his gray eyes. So unemotional yet so warm and loving at the same time.  
  
"One single way. I will take you myself but only once. Not a word to your mother nor another living soul."  
  
The tears disappeared and were replaced with a wide smile.  
  
"Oh father how I thank you with the deepest love! But when, when will we go?"  
  
"My child, I have already begged permission from the Lady, so now if you wish."  
  
Teika's eyes danced with cheer as she hugged her father tightly once more. He closed his eyes wondering how one child could mean so much. She broke the embrace once more and started to rise. Father too rose and the pair left the room.  
  
__________  
  
He was bored. His brothers Rumil and Orophiu were elsewhere in the forest and there was not a creature evil or otherwise afoot. Haldir supposed he should be thankful for such things, peace is always welcomed as opposed to the growing evil.   
  
Haldir tilted his head slightly to identify the far off footsteps. It wasn't either of his brothers…but sounded…like two elves, no, one adult elf and who wasn't quite fully grown. A tiny half smile graced his lips at how accurate he truly was.  
  
Approaching his position was an elf and his daughter. Haldir felt no humiliation at not knowing their names. He only attended those social events required of a warden of the forest. All others were trivial.   
  
As they approached, the faint smile disappeared and was replaced with an arrogant smirk.   
  
"What is your business so near the borders?"  
  
"Teika, my stubborn daughter, wishes to--what was it my child?"  
  
She grinned, having long since memorized what had become her favorite and most used phrase.  
  
"I wish to feel sunlight on my face, feel a fresh breeze, touch the long grass swaying in a warm summer wind."  
  
"I'm afraid that is not possible. I would be required to escort you there and back to ensure your safety and I cannot do that from here."  
  
The elf placed a restraining hand on his daughter as she would not be tempted to disagree. Teika had other plans.  
  
"Dare I ask why not? I see nothing preventing you from this simple trip, no evil lurking no problematic creatures. Why must you be so cruel? Why -." Father abruptly cut her off, not wishing to offend the warden.  
  
Teika had shut her mouth and looked to Father, a pleading look in her eye created an ache in his chest as he decided to push the issue further.  
  
"Tis a simple and quick journey. Then by my oath, we will never bother you about such silly things as this."  
  
Haldir's smirk faded from his face and an expressionless mask descended.  
  
"Very well. We shall take no longer than ten minutes total for this dalliance and then never again."  
  
The two elves looked to Teika who nodded her agreement. Ten minutes was better than being locked in her room once more.   
  
As the trio traveled through the forest, a small pit lurched in Teika's stomach. What if it wasn't as wonderful as she'd always dreamed? What if something truly terrible attacked? What if it was too wonderful to never experience again?  
  
As they stepped out of the forest, four eyes were glued to Teika as both the warden and the father watched her expressions. Teika's troubled eyes transformed into ones of delight and amazement. One could feel the awe rolling off her in waves as she saw her first peek at the world outside.  
  
If truth be told, it was more wonderful than she could have ever imagined. The line of familiar tree trunks ended just where the grass began. Her eyes traced the tenuous border then rose to the rolling hills. It seemed as if the grass was rippling in the wind.   
  
From the green earthy hills she lifted her eyes to the bluest of skies. It was at this moment she first realized the sweet breeze was gusting gently and Teika closed her eyes as she lifted her face to the sun. It was so warm and comforting she never wanted to leave.   
  
The pair broke their gazes and silently turned to one another. Father lifted an eyebrow and Haldir nodded. He stepped towards the entranced elf and realized she must be completely absorbed in the moment. Haldir's smirk returned. He would teach her to ignore her senses.   
  
He crept up beside her and roughly pulled her arms behind her and moved a hand to her neck. She was so terrified the shakes had consumed her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear soft enough so no one else could hear.  
  
"If my intentions were any but honorable you would be dead now…or worse."   
  
Then he dropped her and walked back to the tree line.   
  
Teika half picked herself up, trying to remember how to breathe. She was so terrified something horrible had held her… but those thoughts fled her mind. It finally dawned upon her that breathing was hard if not impossible. She blacked out and crumpled back to the ground.  
  
Father was beside her in an instant. 


End file.
